You Can’t Hurry Love
by Dionysus S
Summary: For Claire, a simple snap of her fingers will have girls melting at her feet and the Mineral Town ladies are no exception. She thinks she's got life and love down; but it ain't easy. Especially when her old rival in love, Jack, comes to town. ; Femslash
1. I need love

**Title: **You Can't Hurry Love

**Pairing: **Claire x Bachelorettes (Claire x Elli and Claire x Karen are the main ones), A few MFOMT 'Canon' and Jack x ?.

**Summary: **For Claire, being a flirt is no longer a game, it's an art. With a snap of her fingers, she can have girls melting at her feet and the ladies of Mineral Town are no exception. Claire thinks she's got in the bag: marry her dream gal, settle down and live happily ever after. But life ain't that easy, especially when her ol' rival in love, Jack, comes to town.

**A/N: **As of now, I'm debating between first-person and third-person. So if the next chapter is in third-person, don't be alarmed. And the PoV will **always** be Claire's.

If you don't like shojo-ai/femslash, Yuri, shounen-ai/slash, then you shouldn't read this fic. It'll start reeking of yuri in later chapters, so much that it's not even funny. Just forewarning you. And I guess this story is taking the path of if: _You make Claire a total pimp_. Even with the girls. So it can totally happen. I don't own Harvest Moon, 'kay?

And at the risk of making this A/N long, the femslash will be really played up in the first couple of chapters, afterwards (when the plot gets moving), it won't be so IN YER FACE anymore, okay?

**Minor (or major) Update: **As you can see, the rating has now changed. Go check it out in my profile, there's a sorta-kinda reason there. Hehe, any problems? Tell me in a review or just PM me, kay?

You Can't Hurry Love

**Fall 10, 3:28pm  
****Mineral Clinic**

_A faint blush quickly washed over the chestnut-haired nurse's face as the blonde planted a tiny kiss on the back of her hand. She was then flashed a large grin as the woman pulled away, drawing the bottle closer to her. _

"_Thanks for the Turbojolt, Elli." Claire said in a low voice, mindful of the other patient the doctor was currently taking care of. "It'll help me a lot." And with a wink, the farmer turned on her heels and started to make her way out of the clinic. _

_After a little deliberation, Elli threw a "You're welcome! See you later." at the departing lady before slowly bringing her hands to her chest. She just couldn't help herself; whenever that girl came around... _

_Claire didn't bother turning back, besides, she didn't want her darling Elli seeing the enormous smile that was currently plastered over her face. She and Popuri always got flustered at the most simplest of actions–they were just too easy... _

སྣྲ

Not that their 'easiness' was a bad thing, really the opposite, in fact. I do (once in awhile) enjoy a game of 'hard-to-get', but I still prefer to get my girls at the snap of my finger. It just made things more satisfying.

A little giggle escaped my lips as I stepped out into the warm Autumn air. When I'd first landed myself in little ol' Mineral Town seven seasons ago, I'd been thinking that this was the second biggest mistake of my life (the first was dropping out of uni).

Seriously, what was I on, thinking I could actually take over a farm by myself?

That mentality soon passed, though, and I shortly found myself pretty happy with the situation I had landed in.

_Besides_, I thought to myself as I continued down the cobblestoned path. _The people here ain't all that bad–'lot different from those in the city._ Stopping in front of the local supermarket, my eyes fell on the front door. It wasn't closed today, but what would I say if I went in...

I simply snorted before making my way back to my farm–Zack would be arriving in less than an hour, and I needed to be there to collect my profit. Slipping the medicine into my rucksack, I quickened my pace.

I did consider dropping by the library, but I started having a sneaky suspicion that 'playing around' with that adorable librarian would only be a horrible waste of my time. Unlike the other chicks, Mary was...well, she wasn't all that fun.

'Too shy, hard to woo, not my type of girl.' I kept repeating that in my head, which would always successfully drive me away from temptation. Mary was one lucky gal; one could only imagine how much fondling that girl could take. That, and I could almost guarantee that Gray would be in there.

I brought a closed fist up to my mouth and snickered; that would be hilarious, seeing his reaction. No doubt the man would be jealous, what with me puttin' the moves on his girl.

Now just a few feet away from my farm, something caught my eye. With a confused grunt, I dragged myself past Saibara's shop and wound up in front of the empty lot. Or so it had always been called...

Plastered over the sign was, in bright red letter: _Under Construction_. What the hell did it mean_ Under Construction_? When I had enough money, I'd been thinkin' of building some sort've vacation house for myself.

Now they're _Under Construction_-ing it?

All too soon, my vision descended into darkness. I blinked a couple of times (my pissy attitude immediately dissipating), sincerely surprised by the pair of soft hands that were currently covering my eyes.

"Guess who..." A voice sang out before it erupted into a fit of giggles.

I didn't even have to think, "I know your scent all too well, Popuri." 'Voice' had first popped into my mind, but I settled on scent because it was definitely more romantic.

With an elated laugh, Popuri removed her hands from my eyes and smiled at me when I turned. Out of all the women in this town, this one had the prettiest smile yet.

"I haven't seen you all day," She frowned, puffing up her cheeks and raising both of her shoulders. But I knew it was all show–this girl could never be truly angry with me. "Where were you? You've kept me waiting."

_Hm, where was I? Just a few seconds ago, I was flirting with the nurse at Mineral Clinic. I'd also considered spending some quality time with the Librarian. _Oh, that would (most certainly) get me killed. "I've been working all day, Popuri." I sighed, mustering up the most sincerely sorry voice I could. To add more 'sincerity', I leaned towards her, and furrowed my eyebrows. Now, Popuri...stare into my beautiful blue eyes. "Some of my chickens were upset, a stray'd wandered into my farm last night. Me and Hineas spent all night chasing it."

"Seriously?" She crossed her arms and stared hard at me. "That happens at our farm too, Claire. We need to tell Harris to do something about it. Or the Mayor!" My sweet rosebud then clenched her fists. "It's almost like those strays are really active during Fall and Spring. Rick and I stay up every night for three extra hours making sure none of them bother our chickens."

Well, sucks to be her.

I reached forward and clasped one of her hands in both of mine. "You know...I could give you Hineas for a week, or 'till Fall's over." I suggested; my dog would chew the hell out of me if he knew I was trying to lend him to one of my girls. "Really, anything I can do. I can't stand the thought of you losing sleep just to keep those nasty strays away."

And Popuri's eyes started to glisten; damn, I'm _good_. "Claire...thank you so much for caring. But it's all right, keep Hineas, you need him more. Me and my brother'll manage."

Good enough for me. Now to add the icing to the cake, "Just call on me anytime you need help, Popuri. Believe me, I'll do anything to make you happy."

"You're laying it on a lil' too thick, Claire."

I probably looked foolish, with my mouth hanging open, my head tilted a little and my arms dropping to my side. God damn it...oh, well I guess 'Goddess damn it' would make more sense here. "Rick! Didn't see you there, buuuuddy."

"Nice to see you too, Claire." He adjusted his glasses and nodded at me. "I hope the season hasn't been too hard on you?"

Popuri groaned and started to move her body side to side. "Arg, Rick! You're ruining the moment, go inside. I think mama needs help."

"Seriously?!" He screamed, his eyes widening. "Okay, see ya later, Claire!" And with that, the dude just ran off to the farm screaming, "Mama! I'm coming!"

With a grateful sigh, his sister turned back to look and me, clearing her throat. "So...uh, have you decided what you're going to do the 13th of this season?"

She wasn't even trying to be discreet; that was when the Moon Festival was supposed to take place. According to the television, you were supposed to invite your 'favorite boy' to the peak of Mother's Hill. When I went there last year, Cliff had been waiting. I didn't mind in the least bit, but I was still a little upset that none of the girls were there. Then again, during my first year I'd mostly kept to myself, so I guess it was only natural...

Though, I had to admit...the mood was kinda dampened because it was him and not _her_...

I sighed inwardly as a small smile managed to spread across my face. It was obvious that Popuri wanted me to ask her to meet me there; there wasn't any harm in it, seeing how I'm such a puss and I can't even gather up the nerve to ask _her_ out.

"So...?"

"Um...well, o–"

"Yo, Claire!" And in came Zack, strutting his stuff down the path towards my farm.

My farm...holy shit, it's already five! Popuri seemed to take the hint and simply rolled her eyes. "You'd better get back to your farm, Claire," She moved the upper half of her body forward and whispered, "You know, Zack's not all that great with counting. He might end up ripping you off. I'll see you tomorrow."

Just when I was about to leave to chase after him, I bowed slightly and gave my little rosebud a kiss on the cheek. "I'll get back to you on the arrangement, hunny." And then I sped off, calling after Zack.

He managed to ignore me for a good few minutes, humming an unknown tune to himself while those pistons he calls 'arms' pumped back and forth. By the time I caught up to him, he was already at my shipping box.

"Z-Za..." I didn't even bother finishing his name. I just dropped to the ground right next to my mailbox.

"Oh Claire? What's up? Look's like you've been running..."

_After you, ya buffoon. _I snarled in my mind, tossing him an aggravated glare.

Apparently he didn't see that. Instead, he walked over to me, taking money from his back pocket. "Your profit today if 4,000 bucks. Good job. Oh, and you have mail."

_Oh get the hell out of my farm, you loser._ I snatched the money from his hands and shoved it into my front pocket. "Hey, Zack. You know what's up with the vacant plot of land in front of the Chicken farm?"

He shrugged, "Dunno, apparently someone from outta town's gonna buy that place up. You should go ask Gotz, since he's the one who's building on it." Zack nodded his head and gave me a short wave before leaving.

With a small snort, I turned my attention to the mailbox and shoved my hand inside, pulling out the letter and lowering the flag. Surveying the rest of my farm, making sure no chicken, sheep, cow, Hineas or my horse was out of place, I made my way into my house.

སྣྲ

**Fall 10, 7:10pm  
****Doug's Inn**

_Claire,_

_Come to the Inn around 7 o'clock today, the 10__th__ of Fall. There's going to be a phone-call for you._

_Doug_

I blinked my eyes a few times and yawned before taking another sip of the wine I'd just bought. Why the man couldn't just write down the message for me, I would never know. Now I was stuck here with Ann, who was currently wheeling around on the stool next to me, talking about Goddess knows what.

...I wonder what she'd do if I kissed her...

**RIIINNNGGG!**

Wine soon gurgled back up my throat, causing me to get trapped in a coughing fit. Tears soon began to form at the sides of my eyes as I tried to breath in some air. But, after a few deep breaths (and ten slaps on the back from Ann), I calmed down enough to pick the phone up.

I sputtered, "H-Hello?"

"...Is this Claire?"

My eyes narrowed, that voice sounded a little familiar. "Yes it is. Who's speaking?"

A loud chuckle carried through the receiver, "Claire, my girl. How could you've forgotten my voice so soon?"

And I couldn't keep a groan from escaping my lips. _God, not him. Not him.  
_

* * *

Cliche ending! R&R.


	2. Love Don't Come Easy

**Summary:** They say 'love don't come easy', and boy were they right. Apparently, not all the bachelorettes in Mineral Town are under Claire's spell; that sweet Librarian Mary has her eyes set on someone else, and it looks like Claire's little insinuations are falling on deaf ears.

**Warnings:** Femslash/shojo-ai, horrible Claire nicknames. Someone being lame.

**A/N: **Thank ya much for the reviews, they were greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the second chapter.

Love Don't Come Easy

_It was no secret around town that Claire was a big 'flirt'. It wasn't as if the woman had even tried to be discreet, though it didn't become apparent 'til the second year after she'd arrived. Before then, the farmer had mostly kept to herself. It also seemed as if Cliff had the hots for her. Or so the Mineral Town gossipers had concluded during one of their enlightening 'Blah Blah' sessions. _

_Unbeknownst to them–ALL of them–Claire kept (like any good player) a little 'Black' book (it was actually blue, since that was her favorite color). Scrawled inside with one of the messiest script slash print penmanship one might've ever seen, Claire had a list of all the Mineral Bachelorettes and all the information she'd gathered so far. From their favorite gift, to the 'supposed' heart level. Claire was a pretty thorough and concrete lady._

_On the second page, in big green letters, was the name _**Karen**_ and a decent scribble of what the potential girlfriend looked like. And from then, for two pages, was all the information one could ever want. _

**Karen: **_My Goddess likes a lot of things, but there's one that can get her just like that. A glass of wine...she really likes it. It's a damn good thing I can buy them for cheap from Manna and Duke. Her birthday's real close to mine too: the 15__th__ of Fall! Only seven days before mine–only a __**week**__. And seven's supposedly a lucky number too. _

_Sigh...I remember the first time I laid eyes on her. She's so beautiful, even the Harvest Goddess (who, from what I know, is pretty gorgeous) got nothing on her. Heh, those gleaming green eyes, that lustrous brown hair, her voice...the way she dances. Surely, no one could ever match her._

_It's a damn shame I'm such a wuss that I can't even talk to her. I even go out of my way to only arrive at the supermarket when I know she won't be in the main room. I stalked the little Goddess (hm, I should think of a better name. It can't match the Harvest Goddess) for a whole week to find out her whereabouts. Oh right, I guess I should stop rambling, time for the facts:_

_Hits: Wine, just wine. She loves so much, but wine is what she loves most..._

_Miss: I dare not make her angry, I wouldn't be able to stand her being furious with me._

_Hotspots: Inside the supermarket, at the Beach, sometimes at Doug's Inn for a drink, she roams around. _

_Etc: Her heart level, if she were ever to have a beating heart next to her chest, would probably be a black or a low blue for me. She feels nothing; no doubt she likes Rick-my boy. By the looks of it, her cup size is probably in the B range. 36...38...I'll find out soon enough. And a new nickname...hm, got it: Empress. She's too good to be a Princess, and Queen sounds too old..._

_Okay, enough poetics. Now, time for Elli..._

ཅྭཅ

**Fall 10, 7:20pm  
****Doug's Inn**

"...Jack."

"Bingo!"

I was kind of filled with both desperation and elation. Jack, Jacky, Jacky-boy. We'd been friends since middle school. Pretty close friends at that; I even went so far to call him my 'brother from another mother'.

Pretty close we are...I wonder why I'm feeling like this.

"Sis," He started, using his own sorta nickname for me. "You there? What's wrong? You busy or something?"

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it. Waving Ann away from me, I turned to face the table, "Bro, long time! What's it been, like two years?"

He giggled that cute little giggle of his. "Way too long, Claire. Ever since you went to university, we lost contact. Especially when I had to change my cell and moved out of state..." He trailed off and sighed, "Yeah, sorry about that. Parents decided before I could even tell you."

"No problem, I know your parents." I rolled my eyes; his mom was a handful, and his father...not much to say about him. "What's up? I know you didn't call because you wanted catch-up. Or maybe you did...how did you even know where to call?"

All I got from that was a mischievous little laugh. Why did I even bother asking him. He had his ways.

"I have my ways," He had always been so predictable, "Maybe I'll disclose the information when I see you. Hehe, dis-close, that word always made me laugh."

I snickered, yeah it always did make him crack up for no–wait, "'When you see me'? What's that supposed to mean?" I couldn't help but to raise my voice, "You're coming here? To...to Mineral Town?"

"I'm running out of credit, Sis..." He started to whine, "I have the 'Pay as you go' plan–that lame ass plan my mom put me on. God, I need to change it. But yeah, I'm coming to Mineral Town. I'm thinking of living there."

"Why...how? You..."

"...I have one minute remaining. God damn it, I hate that voice." That's another thing me and Jack had in common: we cursed _a lot_ and said 'God' way too much. "I'll give you a hint before I get cut off. Remember what I went to school for, Claire?"

What he went to school for? "When are you coming?"

He sighed, "End of the year, I think. Well, I have to go now. See you soon, Claire. Love y-"

And before he could finish his signature 'Love ya!', the phone cut. I could hear him now, screaming at his cell for _daring_ to turn off on him. The dial tone rang loudly in my ear...

So Jack was coming to Mineral Town?

My best friend–practically my brother–was coming here. I should be happy, but...

I only groaned; this wouldn't be good, no...no.

And someone delivered a big smack to my back. I didn't have to even turn to know who it was. "Hey Claire!"

One day, I'm going to kill Zack for breaking my spine...

ཅྭཅ

**Fall 12, 11:45am  
****Kimlasca Farm**

With a satisfied grunt, I tossed the sweet potatoes, milk, wool and eggs in my basket into the shipping bin. I let out a loud sigh and wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on my forehead. Next time...when I had this much of a haul, I'll get a few Harvest Sprites to help me out. This was too much work for one girl.

Placing the basket next to the bin, I whistled for Hineas and started my way out of my farm. I'd been pretty busy, so I hadn't had much time to wonder about the newest predicament to arise. I had until the end of the year, right? So...I had plenty of time to mull over it all.

I wish I could ask him more, though. But chances are he won't be able to pay for a new card...or whatever the hell he was using for his cell, so we won't be able to speak again for a while.

Hineas trotted behind me, minding his own business. I simply groaned in frustration; Jack had gone in for medicine, right? Med school...and just how the hell did that help me with anything? There was no reason for him, if he wanted to become a doctor (or surgeon, or pediatrician, or whatever), to come here. Mineral Town, of all places.

_Just why the hell am I complaining anyway?_ I shouted in my mind, _Jack coming here isn't bad. 'Fact, I should be freakin' happy that I'm going to be with my best friend forever-__**forever**__ again. _

Oh, that didn't help in the least bit. _Well, I should be thinking about tomorrow._ _It's either Popuri or her. My lil' Empress... _

It was becoming increasingly obvious that, even though many were eligible, there was one perfect girl for me. My clouded thoughts soon disappeared when I envisioned her laughing face in my mind.

Hah...Karen. If only I could hold her, if only she were mine. I brought up a fist and struck a pose, a serious look plastered over my face. "I'll have you! You will be mine, my Empress. Or I'll be yours...yeah, that'd be hot too." I nodded to myself, never would I mind being dominated by her.

...Oh my God. I could see it clearly in my mind. NC-17 rated, no doubt.

_Dominatrix_! I stomped my foot down.

"Yipe!"

"Oh God, sorry Hineas!" I screeched, bending down and putting my hands above him. He just gazed at me, obviously **pissed** that I'd just stepped on his tail.

"Um...uh...Claire?" Came a timid voice from behind me, "Are...is everything all right?"

My breath quickened; holy shit. That voice. _Get a hold on yourself, girl. _I scolded myself before I started to repeat that sacred mantra in my mind. Picking up Hineas (despite him starting to bitch), I turned around and flashed my signature playgirl grin.

"It's all good. I was just thinking and stomped on his tail..."

"Yes...I saw you strike that ridiculous pose just now." 'Forbidden Fruit' Mary answered, in that somewhat snide yet shy way of her's. "I hope that he's alright? Hineas is still whimpering..."

Out of everyone in town, Mary and two others were probably the only ones who knew Hineas' name. Probably because I shoved him in her face on a weekly basis.

A sheepish smile was what I sent her. "I...I should think so," I answered innocently; _Oh no, Claire. Don't do it, don't go where you want to go. You can't. **Oh STFU. I know what I'm doing. **But...think of Popuri! _**_...Yeah? What of her?_ **"Maybe I should show him to Dr. Trent..."

Mary furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at the building we were standing next to, "We're right next to my library. I have some things in there that'll help. Besides...I was just about to open anyway..." Her voice became smaller and a small flush appeared on her face, "But, if you want to go see Trent..."

Hineas slowly looked up at him, his eyes filled with faux agony. _Stop tempting me! _I hissed in my mind, _I shouldn't go. I was just about to ask Popuri to go out for the M- _"Oh, I wouldn't want to pay anyway. Thanks Mary."

The librarian smiled happily before adjusting her glasses and walking past me. Jingling the doorknob once, she pulled out the key from her dress pocket and walked inside, with me on her heels.

Once she flicked on the lights, Mary went straight behind the main desk and rummaged through her drawer. "Bring him here." She commanded.

I grinned, "Yes ma'am!" Placing Hineas on the desk, I watched her work her 'magic' on him. By magic, I meant she wrapped a medical bandage around his tail and planted a kiss on it. My dog, at one point, threw me a glance that (if he'd been human) clearly read, 'What the hell is she doing?'.

"There!" Mary smiled, closing her eyes, "All done. He should feel better. You see, I read about this in one of my novels." She went on, without my prompting an explanation.

I leaned forward, placed my hand on the desk and put my face right in front of hers. "Thank you, Mary," I whispered, lowering my eyelids. "I'm sure Hineas would want to say the exact same thing..."

Like he knew what I was saying, he barked in agreement.

Mary quickly looked away, her eyes heading straight for her desk drawer. "Um...uh, no problem. The novel I was reading, it was..."

I simply smiled sweetly at her, but it soon dissolved when a book in her desk caught my eyes. A let out a sharp laugh that managed to scare the living hell out of her. Without saying anything, I reached across the desk and pulled out the novel from her drawer, ignoring her cries of protest.

"'_Sugar and Spice_' by Leda Swan?" I asked slyly, inspecting the cover. It was a faint shade of red, with a picture showing the back of a woman with an unlaced bodice, "Oh, naughty, naughty."

Mary began to stammer, "No, no no Claire. It's not that, the book...it's not what you think it's about. It's about a woman who wanted to be a master cook in Victorian England..."

Oh, pure and utter bullshit. Back in high school, Jack and I had gone to Boarders, and I had dragged him straight to the Romance section. And what did we find? A book that was under Romance 'Fiction', but should have been placed in Erotica. And that book...was _Sugar and Spice_.

Jack had stolen it, however, and never gave it back. Supposedly, on the day of our graduation, he'd 'lost it'. That was bullshit too.

I leaned forward again, causing Hineas to jump off the desk, "What're you, ashamed? I've read books like this before," I said, raising an eyebrow. "Just never thought that a girl like you..."

Mary, who'd been blushing uncontrollably just seconds before, narrowed her eyes and gave me a questioning glare. "A girl like me what, Claire?"

I wanted to rejoice–openly. This girl had taken the bait; damn, I'm a master angler. I stared back into her deep ebony eyes and sneered. "Prude." I answered simply, but I let that word linger on my lips and extended the syllables way beyond what was needed: puhh-rruu-dde.

She seemed genuinely shocked, "You...you think I'm a prude, Claire?" And now she looked sullen, "I guess I can't blame you. I read books like that in secret too. If mother ever knew..."

Anna...I don't think that lady cared for me very much. I stared back at the librarian and let out a little sigh, handing the book back to her. "If you think I'm going to tell anyone, you can stop fretting. I'm not that type of person..."

_What's wrong with me? I could have just baited her more, and then she would have fallen easily into my hands._

"Claire." A look of relief washed over her face. "Thanks!"

"'Least I could do, since you did help out Hin-"

But she cut me off, "I wonder if it's really as amazing as it is in books." She wondered absentmindedly, her eyes drifting elsewhere.

My heart almost blew up. Did...was Mary...oh my God. "Sex?" I asked, a little too impassioned.

Her eyes fixed back on mine and she nodded. "They make it sound so awesome, but then I read the technical books, and..." She shrugged, "I dunno..."

Right now, at this very moment, I felt like a horny little schoolboy. "You could always find out." I suggested, trying to be casual.

"Oh, I know." Mary smiled again, nodding her head fervently. "I plan to." And she just stared at me, that deep flush appearing on her face again.

_Did...did I just score the jackpot?_

But then I realized something: she wasn't looking at me. Fact, she was looking past me. And...I felt a sudden draft. Hineas was also wagging his tail happily.

"Hey Claire. Hello Mary."

"H-h-hey Gray."

Right then, right there, right now, part of my pride just detached itself from my body, fell straight to the ground and exploded. Hesitating, I turned slowly and threw a grin at him. "Gray..." I sang out, narrowing my eyes.

He blinked a couple of times before turning his attention to Hineas, patting him on his head. Then he just ignored both of us and sat in the corner of the room.

I liked Gray, really I did. In fact, if I wasn't attracted to girls, I probably would have considered him to be one of my potential boyfriends. But this was reality and right now, I really hated him.

It was like an extreme, unadulterated, unnecessary, burning hatred for him. And right now, I was undergoing some intensified mood swings.

Gray's innocent and tired face (probably had another fight with his grandpa) managed to piss me off, Mary's labored breathing and her blushing was starting to turn me on (damn shame it was because of Gray) and Hineas sitting near the apprentice made me confused.

"Mary..." I murmured sweetly, reaching my hand out to her. "I need to talk to you in private, follow me upstairs?" Before she could answer, I took hold of her quavering hand, pulled her near me and rushed up to the second floor.

When we reached the top step, I whisked her in front of me and managed to keep on a totally straight, serene face. "Mary, Mary, Mary...my dear forbidden fruit Mary..."

"Eh, whut?"

"..." I would have thrown myself down the stairs, but I kept my composure. "I'm sure you can recall all those high-pressure, sexy situations in those novels you read, right? When the heroine is whirled away into a secluded area where her potential love interest plans to have his way with her?"

I think she was started to get it. Her face was soon flooded with color. "Oh...really Claire?" She asked breathlessly, bringing one of her small hands to her mouth. "Do you...is it...will it happen?"

I simply nodded and put on one of my most sexiest looks ever. "Why do you think I brought you upstairs?"

With a loud yelp, Mary lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my waist. Confused, I stared down at her, "Claire! Thank you, I...I've had my eyes on him forever. Do you really think he's..."

I stopped listening after her third sentence; he? **HE?!** What the hell? Does she think I'm talking about Gray?

'_Too shy, hard to woo, not my type of girl.' _

With narrowed eyes, I gently peeled the librarian off me. "Right." I whispered, "Well, he may not do it now, but maybe soon. If you really want him, you should stop acting so timid. That might draw him in."

She smiled at me and nodded, looking pretty damn happy. I let out a groan, barely audible, took her hand and started to descend the stairs. When we reached the bottom step, Gray shot me a stare that obviously said 'You didn't...did you?'.

What, with Mary's blushing face, her giddiness and my triumphant look, who would have thought otherwise? How I wish that was the truth...

I simply gave him an arrogant sneer, whistled for Hineas and made my way out of the library, leaving the two potential 'love birds' to themselves.


	3. A Game of Give and Take

**A/N: **Hoshaw, update. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **Love's supposed to be a game of 'give and take'. No kidding. If love looks hopeless, just take a step back, 'cause there will always be another chance. But remember: look before you leap and think before you do anything. If you don't, sooner or later, you're going to regret it. No doubt about that.

**Warnings: **Femslash/shojo-ai, cursing.

A Game of Give and Take

**Elli: **_She's one of the few that I know who's definitely smitten with me. Heh, this cool little nurse works at the local clinic with Doctor Trent. What can I say about her: she's caring, completely adorable, lovable and would make the perfect housewife. Hm...I guess that could be considered a little sexist..._

_I wouldn't mind her as my wife, to put it simply. If–God forbid–I don't end up with My Empress, then I can see myself with Elli. She was pretty nice to me when I first arrived in Mineral Town, even if I mostly kept to myself._

_Hits: Perfume, Elli's Leaves, Hot Milk, Me_

_Miss: Weeds, random bugs_, _poison mushrooms_

_Hotspots: Usually hanging around in the Clinic (duh), her own house and the Supermarket. I barely see her anywhere else. _

_Etc: Her heart level is most likely a yellow or red, maybe somewhere in-between. Hm, but I could just be overconfident. I dunno, I dunno...I hardly know much about her, actually. I guess it's because I'm still stuck on Karen..._

_Enough already! Popuri's up now..._

དྭད

**Fall 12, 12:00pm  
****Northern Mineral Town**

Ah, I wasn't hurtin' too much. I mean, I should have know, I should've known...I couldn't take Mary away from Gray, it's just wouldn't be right.

I crossed my arms and continued walking east, Hineas still bounding happily by my side. _Yeah right_, I scowled inwardly, my horrible mood floating back to the forefront of my mind. _You wanted her, Claire, you really did. Too bad she's in love with Gray. I bet that hurt, Claire, bet that hurt. _

I simply huffed and picked my head up, intent on not having my dismaying inward-rant cloud my mood. I don't even know why I put myself through all this torment; _Maybe it's because you're a masochist. _Hah, yeah fucking right.

"Hey Claire."

Nearly tripping over my own feet, I paused and slowly moved my eyes downward and to the left. I blinked a couple of times before clearing my throat, quickly replacing my frown with a large grin.

"Yo, Karen." I replied amiably, casually walking over to her (when did I arrive in front of the Supermarket? I really need to pay attention to my surroundings). "How're you doing? What _are_ you doing, anyway?"

She merely smiled back at me, leaning back against the wooden bench and tilted her head back. "Dad's taking care of the shop right now, he doesn't need my help. Mom's out talking with the other women, so I decided to take a break."

_Yes!_ "Can I sit next to you?" I venture, keeping my expression completely nonchalant.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Score. Wasting no time, I quickly slip to her side and set my ass down. "So," I started, turning a bit to look at her. "Moon Festival is tomorrow."

Karen snorted. Raising a hand to her forehead, she gently brushed a bang from her eyes as she look over at me. "Yeah, Moon Festival." She scrunched up her nose, "I never really participate in those things. I mean, I don't think it's lame or anything." She added quickly, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief. "But...I don't know. Time seems to fly on by, so I never seem to have time to join in."

"You come to other festivals, though." I pointed out.

"True...have you ever been to the Moon Festival?"

"Yeah," I started, "Once. Last year, with Cliff."

A small smile pulled at the side of her lips, "Cliff, huh?" She leaned closer and elbowed me playfully in the ribs, "That's cute, actually. So, is it a lot of fun? I guess I could do it tomorrow...but I won't be doing it on Mother's Hill."

_Now's your chance, Claire. Don't settle for one disappointment after another–wait! Mary, I didn't want her. Whatever! Just don't take no for an answer. _I leaned in, "You know, I probably have some free time, so I could go with..."

But I don't think she was listening–maybe she was still musing to herself? "Rick asked me a few days before," Karen started absentmindedly, her eyes dropping to the ground. "I told him 'no, I don't do crap like that', but...would it be wrong to totally change my mind on him?"

I was _not_ the jealous type; if the situation looked hopeless, then I'd step back, because there will _always_ be another chance. ...**Always**.

My head lowered, "Nope. You guys usually meet here, right?" I raised both of my hands and clenched them into a fist, "Dude, ask him. I'm sure he'll be pretty fucking happy."

"Bet your ass he would." Karen flashed me a grin–ack, that's one of the things I liked about her: she wasn't a damn prude. She didn't scold me whenever I cursed, and my perversion didn't go completely over her head, like most of the other women. I inwardly sighed: we're like a match made in heaven. If only I'd gotten here sooner.

Hineas started running around in circles, bit my overall bottoms and rolled around on the ground. I knew that was my cue, he was only warning me; abruptly, I stood and picked my dog up. "Well, Hinny is getting restless, so I guess I should be leaving."

Karen blew him a kiss before I quickly stalked off. No sooner did I leave did I hear Rick greeting his close friend. "Thanks, boy..." I mutter to Hineas, petting him softly on his head. He looked up at me and barked, before jumping out of my arms.

_Well, guess I know what I need to do, right? _Right. Popuri. I bit my bottom lip...should I really even bother?

དྭད

**Fall 13, 10:00pm  
****Mother's Hill**

There was one thing that I really, _really_ hated about this town. Hunched over, sitting on the grassy peak, I fumed silently to myself. Just why the hell didn't Zack collect crops on holidays? It was just real annoying: all those crops and produce I had inside my basket; it was damn near full, and I still had three chicken eggs left!

But if I put them in there–in the shipping bin–they'll all just go to waste. Damn you, Zack.

I let out a deep breath and stared upward, my eyes locking onto the full moon. This **sucks**. Being alone on this holiday, that's like the worst ego hit in the history of ego hits. Apparently I'm not as popular as I'd first thought.

_Hm, maybe I should've invited Popuri. Sometimes my stupidity never ceases to amaze me._

"Claire...?" I freakin' jumped at that. "I...well, I never really thought you'd be here. Can I join you?"

I turned slightly, eyeing the lady standing (nervously) behind me. Elli...Elli? My brows furrowed: what was she doing here?

But she must've seen the look in my eyes, and taken it the wrong way, because the nurse started to take a few steps back. "Sorry. Are you waiting for someone else? Did I disturb you? I guess I should get going..."

"Ptch," I waved a hand, "Come here. I wasn't really waiting for anyone in particular."

What I guessed was a sigh of relief escaped Elli's lips as she sauntered over and settled down on my right. She beamed, pressing two closed hands down on her lap. "It's a beautiful night, don't you agree? I love the moon–it looks so pretty when it's full."

I smiled, moved in closer and brought up my hand, brushing my fingers against her cheek, moving stray strands of hair from her face. "The moonlight really does you justice, Elli. You're even more stunning at night..."

"Hehe, hey Claire!"

Oh, oh no. Wow, worst timing ever. Worst luck ever. This day was just getting worse. I stopped before my lips landed on my sweetie's cheek, and stared back.

With such bright illumination, boy did Popuri look absolutely...gorgeous. She smiled down sweetly at me, ignoring Elli completely. "I knew I'd find you up here, Claire. Never expected you to be with another woman, though. Good evening, Elli." She greeted with complete charm before she walked to my free side and plopped down.

I inwardly groaned and drew away from the nurse, who, at the moment my rosebud showed up, had stiffened.

_Awkward._

Sitting cross-legged, I decided to make the best of the situation. With my arms, I wrapped them around my two sweethearts(?) and drew them close to me. But that turned out to be a not so smart idea. Almost instantly, Elli wrapped her right around my waist, while Popuri had her left circling my neck.

I took in a deep breath. "It's such a nice night, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, it is..."

I bit my bottom lip and focused straight ahead of me, staring at the dim lights on the opposite side. Forget-Me-Not-Valley, that was it. A cool breeze blew past us, and I could hear the rustling of the trees, and the enchanting hoots of the town owls.

"Beautiful..."

"Who is?" Popuri questioned, making me instantly regret opening my stupid mouth.

I shrug (which was pretty hard to do), "The scenery. I've never been to the valley before, but I hear good things about it. And, from up here, at this time of night...it's absolutely beautiful..."

Elli snuggled closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. "I agree wholeheartedly. It's...romantic..." She murmured, her voice holding _that_ tone. One that blatantly said: 'Kiss me'.

But I wasn't going to screw anything up now. So, instead, I just nodded slowly.

A mere few minutes later, Popuri began muttering, "I'm cold..."

And Elli replied, "It's getting late too..."

"I'm guessing it's a quarter to twelve."

At that, Popuri yelped, untangled her arm from me and jumped to her feet. "Rick's probably worried. And if he's worried, mama's probably worried. I can't have them worrying about me. I have to go."

I gazed up at her, and she stared down at me. That's right, Popuri wasn't Elli–if a kiss is what she wants, a kiss is what she's going to get. Murmuring a few words to Elli, I rose and faced her.

"It was nice spending some time with you," I whispered, moving closer to her so no one but my rosebud could hear my words. "Have a good night...do you want me to walk you home?" That offer was followed by a small nip at her ear.

Popuri giggled and leaned on me, both of her hands on my shoulders. "No, it's alright..." She relented, her eyes moved up to stare into mine. "You can't leave Elli here by herself...I'll be safe, you don't have to worry."

Stupid Claire, stupid Claire, that was a hint! Of course she wanted me to take her home, but at that moment in time, I didn't catch it. "If that's what you want..." Cupping her chin in my hand, I tilted her face up and placed a brief, but hard kiss on her lips.

The look of shock on her face made me kick my internal-ass a couple of times; damn it, was that too forward? So, it was short, but...I've never kissed her on the lips before. Come to think of it, short of those on the cheeks or hands...I've never kissed any of the ladies in Mineral Town before. Oh wow, bad...bad mistake.

But quickly, the look of shock disappeared and was soon replaced with elation. Elli, who'd been all alone on the ground, got to her feet.

"We should be on our way. Claire can walk us both home." She suggested, her face unreadable.

She was a life-saver. Putting on my playboy smile, I allowed both ladies to take either one of my arms and all three of us slowly descended Mother's Hill.

དྭད

It didn't take too long to reach the Poultry Farm. Once we reached the front gates, Popuri detached herself from me and rushed off, leaving the both of us with a 'G'night! See you tomorrow!' and a wave.

Elli smiled faintly at Popuri and we both turned, taking the path to her own house. Inside, I was extremely happy–and relieved. It seemed that none of them had any...'ill-will' towards each other, so I guess (for now) I was in the clear. Thank the goddess...

"Well, here we are, Miss Elli." I said playfully, bowing. When I stood back up, sweetie was looking at me. **Hard**_**. **_"Something the matter?"

And that hard, scrutinizing look turned into one of complete and utter longing. Yeah, I knew I was right: she _was_ smitten with me. Maybe even totally, helplessly in love, too. Just like in those good old romance novels.

She shrugged, "Nothing important, really. But Popuri..." She paused before starting again. "You know, people gossip, right?"

_Uh-oh_. "Yeah. I don't really pay much attention to it, though. It's all gossip."

"I've heard things about you."

"R-really?" I blinked; should I be surprised? "Like what?"

Elli shrugged again, "It's no secret around town, Claire, that you're a total flirt. A playboy–well, play_girl_, actually. That's the type of people...those are the type of people that can't settle down; I guess they're like a free spirit, or something. So...I guess..."

I watched as she trailed off again...just where was this going?

"With Popuri back there, on Mother's Hill, it kind of burned me up." _Oh snap._ "I could say 'I'm not sure why', but that wouldn't be telling the truth, 'cause I do know. It's like a game to you, isn't it, Claire? That stunt with Popuri, that's all it was, right? A stunt?"

"I...uh..." _Smart one, Claire. Smart one._

Elli continued to look at me, her eyes unwavering. Guess she was serious. "Answer me this: Do you love her?"

_Think fast! _An image of Jack yelled in my head. "No." I blurted out without a second thought.

"Is there...someone? Anyone? Woman or man...?"

_Think fast, again! _"One..." I answered, after a small pause. "And...well, a woman..."

And a brief look of relief washed over her face. Her shoulders sagged, like everything had been resting on that one word: _'One'_.

"I'll see you later then, Claire." She answered, all seriousness gone from her face.

_C'mon, Claire. You can't let her go just like that, leave with a bang. _I had a habit of doing things strictly on first impulse...I really, really need to stop doing that and just _think_ before I leap.

Without putting much thought into my next action, I reached for her, just as Elli turned to enter her house. Softly pushing her against the door, I leaned in, tilted my head and kissed her.

It wasn't the same kiss I had given Popuri just a mere half hour ago; this wasn't short and fleeting. I placed both of hands on her cheeks, lifted her head up and deepened the kiss, pressing my mouth harder against her's. And, to my surprise, she started to kiss me back. Bringing both of her arms up, she wrapped them around my neck and pulled me (possible? I think so) closer.

I was going to regret this. I know I will, I know I will...


End file.
